blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Team A vs. Team B
Team A vs. Team B is the first fight of the Crystal Destruction Battle Tournament. Pre-Fight As the Magic Emperor Julius Novachrono and Marx Francois show all the participates the tournament brackets, Asta notices where he and Yuno are placed and how he and Yuno will not meet until the finals. Asta also plans to win the whole tournament when Julius announces that they are going to start the first round of the tournament. Julius also comments about how the participates can attack however they want since they have high-class healers on standby, but they can't kill their opponents. Fight As round one begins, Team A comments about how it was unforgivable the way that "Xerx" was acting toward the Magic Emperor. On Team B's side Asta is getting excited about the match when Xerx insults Asta for getting excited and says that they have to first understand the battlefield and get to know what they are all capable of. Both Asta and Mimosa Vermillion agrees that Xerx is right and Mimosa reveals that she can use Plant Magic while Asta uses Anti Magic. As Mimosa asks Xerx what magic he is capable of using, their crystal is suddenly attacked. Mimosa tries to get the crystal to safety but the crystal is still hit again. Mimosa thinks about how the other team is using long-ranged attacks, while Asta wonders how they are doing this. On Team A's side, Rick Cornell is using Crystal Magic to locate Team B's crystal and relaying it to his teammates. Curtis Warren and Forte Gris are using a rock crossbow to launch javelins of fire, while planning to make sure that Team B does not make a single action for their disrespect to Julius. While Team A continues to attack Team B's crystal, Asta says that they have to work together or the battle will be over before it begins. Suddenly Asta notices that Xerx is lying on the ground and wonders what is wrong with him. Asta tries to motivate Xerx to help them, but Xerx replies that he needs sleep since he pulled an all-nighter. Rick informs his teammates that Xerx has fallen asleep, which further angers Forte. Curtis tells Forte that they will win since they are going to finish this here and now. Mimosa uses her Magic Flower Guidepost to locate where the other team is. She warns of an incoming attack, which Asta manages to block. Mimosa notices Xerx and then tells Asta that they have to work together to get to Team A's crystal and destroy it. Asta agrees with Mimosa, and both of them head toward where the other team is while also protecting their crystal. Rick informs his teammates that there might be someone on Team B's team that can locate where they are, since they are heading to their location. As Asta and Mimosa manage to get close to where Team A's crystal is, Curtis tells Forte not to panic and thinks their crystal is perfectly fine. Mimosa then uses Magic Cannon Flower to attack Team's crystal but Curtis uses Rock Fortress to block it. As Asta is impressed with Mimosa, she says that she will lead the way since now is their time to launch a counterattack. Curtis says that they should surround the two to attack, but Forte reveals that Asta can use Anti Magic. Curtis then suggests another plan: the two split up while also confusing which one has the crystal. Mimosa reveals that Curtis has the crystal, and Asta heads towards Curtis while Curtis prepares a powerful spell. Mimosa notices that they are surrounded and that the other two are also preparing powerful spells that will be able to destroy their crystal. Mimosa then tries to inform Asta but Asta is suddenly caught in a trap that paralyzes him. Team A launches their spells towards Team B's crystal. As Mimosa thinks about how she cannot defend the crystal from all three spell, suddenly three magic circles appear around her, and Xerx awakens. The spells are absorbed and reflected back at their casters. As the spells hit, Xerx gets up and says that it all worked out. As Mimosa wonders what is going on, Xerx comes over and compliments Curtis for being able to stay conscious along with protecting the crystal. Xerx then insults Curtis for how badly Curtis and the crystal are in. Xerx walks on top of Curtis and says that he will have to destroy the crystal in case he still has something up his sleeve. Curtis says that he will not let Xerx destroy the crystal, but Xerx steps on Curtis's head and says that he has lose to him. Xerx also tells Curtis that a Magic Knight should consider all possibilities when fighting, and should not get worked up and fire off gigantic spells. Xerx also says that those who lose to him are hardly fit to be Magic Knights. Mimosa notices that Xerx is using Ash Magic, and realizes that Xerx was the one who set the trap that caught Asta. Xerx prepares to destroy the crystal, and Curtis yells out. Xerx turns away and says that he has changed his mind since he came for another goal. As Curtis is confused by this, Xerx says that he was just kidding and destroys the crystal. Post-Fight With the crystal destroyed, the officials announce that Team B is the victors. As the other Magic Knights talk about what happened during the fight, King Augustus Kira Clover XIII comments about how Xerx is his first pick for the Royal Knights. As Team A is being carried off the battlefield to be healed, Mimosa uses Princess-Healing Flower Robe to heal Asta. Xerx tells Mimosa and Asta that that was some good teamwork and that they were great acting as the bait. Asta thanks Mimosa for healing him, and then gets up and asks what is wrong with Xerx since the other team was also impressive. Xerx says that that does not matter since their teamwork was better and that losing is still losing. Asta replies that that was not teamwork and the magic that he was trapped in was Xerx's doing. Xerx just tells Asta that in order to fool your enemies, you must fool your allies. Xerx also comments that his collar has magic in it too, which Asta has a hold of it, and a puff of ash shoots into Asta's eyes. Mimosa thinks about how Xerx's magic works and what conditions had to be met in order for them to be activated. Mimosa asks when Xerx had a chance to plant his magic, to which the rogue replies that it is a secret since a man must remain mysterious. References Navigation